


Hope's Home

by jessi_08



Series: Home [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Kelley agree to spend the holidays with their families, so Kelley heads to Georgia while Hope goes back to Seattle. Hope doesn't tell Kelley that she isn't actually going to see her family, and was going to spend the time alone. Until she wakes up one night to a text from Erin that changes her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope's Home

Hope watched the video that Kelley had put up on Instagram, she ached to be with her. They agreed Kelley would go home to see her family while Hope went to see her’s. They’d reunite at camp in a few weeks. Hope didn’t tell Kelley she wasn’t going to go see family, she couldn’t bear the thought that Kelley would be sad because of actions she made. So instead she sat on her couch, her book, a glass of wine, and her phone all within reach. When her phone went off with a notification she checked it and saw the video, that started the loop of watching the video over and over, drowning in her own sorrow.

x-x-x

Kelley stared up at the ceiling of her sister’s room. She had her legs bent over the edge, kicking back and forth, lost in thought.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Erin finally asked and Kelley sighed looking at her sister.

“I just… I’ve been going from place to place so often lately, being in one spot for more than a day or two is just… unsettling,” Kelley said and Erin gave her a hard look.

“You’re lying,”

“I swear I’m not,” Kelley huffed, falling back onto the bed, tears welling up.

“Kells, you can tell me,” Erin said pulling her sister into a hug.

“I miss Hope,” Kelley whimpered and Erin pulled her closer, Kelley rolled to be able to grip her sister tightly, allowing her tears to fall.

“Why didn’t you invite her?” Erin asked, running a hand through Kelley’s hair.

“We agreed to see family,”

“Honey, you know she isn’t going to do that. You are her family, her only family,” Erin said and Kelley started sobbing. “Oh Kells,”

“I fucked up,” Kelley gasped out. Erin sighed, trying to sooth her sister. When Kelley finally cried herself to sleep Erin grabbed her phone and messaged Hope.

x-x-x

Hope groaned when her phone went off at half past midnight. She rolled over grabbing the offending object off her nightstand. She sat up when she saw that it was from Erin. Opening the message her heart broke.

‘Get on a plane’ Was all the message said and Hope’s heart sank, what if Kelley was hurt? What if something had happened to her? It was nearly four in the morning there, nothing could be good from a message at four am. Hope was about to call Erin when another message shot across her screen.

‘She’s physically fine! Sorry. She just needs you’ The next message read and Hope pulled her laptop out. She books a flight that would get her to Kelley the fastest, and it left in less than two hours.

x-x-x

Hope trudged her way off the plane, she didn’t sleep at all on the plane ride, too nervous about why Erin had summoned her out to the heat of Georgia. She carried her bag over to the car rental place, yawning before being able to speak.

“Ok first, there is a coffee shop right around the corner, they are really good I promise,” The man smiled politely at Hope. “Second, how can I help you?”

“Coffee… awesome,” Hope smiled. “I need a car, I don’t care what kind, just good, won’t die, full tank of gas… um… I need a GPS too?”

“You are in luck, my personal favorite just came back last night, has a built in GPS and the best coffee cup holders in the world,”

“That sounds good,” Hope said, fighting another yawn.

“Where are you headed? Maybe you should sleep a bit first?” He suggested and Hope pulled her phone out, pulling up the address Erin had sent her. “Oh, that’s pretty far, you’ll need GPS for sure. You lose signal out there for a bit,” He looked her up and down before shaking his head. “You sure you can make that trip out there miss?”

“Yeah, it’s important. I’ll be better with coffee in me,” She promised him.

“Alright,” He said while filling out the information he needed from Hope. “What brings you here? You don’t sound local,”

“I’m not… but I am coming home,” Hope said softly and the man nodded.

“Home’s just a feeling,” He offered and Hope nodded.

“Exactly,”

“Well, I hope she knows exactly just how lucky she is,” He said and Hope gave him a look. “Please, I recognized you the moment you walked up. You are the backbone of USA Soccer. My daughter raves about you. My best guess is that spunky defender is the one you’re talking about,” He offered and Hope smiled nodding.

“Yeah,”

“Well, I hope she realizes how important she is to you because you just flew on one of the worst flights to get here pretty damn quickly. Hopefully, this car helps defeat some of that jet lag,” He said handing the keys over. “And I’m serious about that coffee,”

“Thank you, and tell your daughter that we both said hello to her,” Hope said taking the keys, she then pointed toward the hall, “Coffee?”

“That way,” He chuckled, pointing in the opposite way. “Tell them you want a Carlito special, best damn coffee ever,” She nodded before walking away.

x-x-x

Hope groaned as she pulled into the O’Hara driveway, the rental guy was right, it was pretty far. It was just after noon when she arrived. All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. She looked up when she heard a door shut, there stood Erin, the young woman walking toward her.

“Thank god,” Erin said as Hope got out of the car.

“Here ok?” She asked and Erin nodded.

“God Solo, you look like hell,”

“I didn’t sleep,” She said and Erin started leading her into the house.

“Neither did Kells, she fell asleep for a bit when I messaged you, then woke up even worse, she fell asleep about an hour ago,” Erin explained quickly, taking Hope right past her parents and up to where Kelley was asleep. She pushed the door open, allowing Hope to step around her. Hope stopped in the doorway, look at Kelley. The defender had tear stained cheeks, her eyes red and sunken in. Hope kicked her shoes off before walking over to the bed, she sandwiched herself between the wall and Kelley, pulling the woman into her. She kissed Kelley’s head, brushing the woman’s hair away from her face.

“Hope?” Kelley whispered, eyes fluttering open.

“I’m right here babe,” Hope promised, kissing her forehead. “I’m right here,”

“I miss you,”

“I know, but I’m here now, I’m home,” She said and Kelley rolled over, burying her face into the crook of Hope’s neck. She took a deep breath, fisting Hope’s shirt, she cuddled as close as possible.

“I love you,”

“Love you too, Kells, now go back to sleep,” Hope pulled the blankets up around them, making sure Kelley was tucked in before dropping her head down onto the pillow, cradling Kelley in her arms. The feeling of home for Hope was having Kelley right next to her, in her arms, knowing neither wanted to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be part of a series that will span multiple fandoms and ships. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
